You've Stolen My Heart
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Takuma is a young prince, next in line for the family throne. Kaname is an orphan, who is taken in by the cruel King Asato Ichijou. When these two beings meet, it is love at first sight. But can Takuma free Kaname from his grandfather's painful hold?
1. Let Me Tell You A Story

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Instead of my usual Kaname/Zero or Ichijo/Shiki stories I have decided to write a (somewhat fairy tale like)Ichijo/Kaname fic! I think that if neither one of those two couples had been made, like if Zero went with Yuki- Shiki went with Rima-( and I started crying), that this couple would happen! **_

_**I have used Castlevania in this story as the name for Takuma's kingdom, but it is only for a name nothing else!**_

_**This is a short intro type chapter but it will be more of a story next chapter!**_

Being royalty means that, even in hard times, we would never have to steal to survive. But I have; I took the most precious gem of all. I stole him.

But I'm getting ahead of myself; you probably have no idea what I'm talking about! First off, my name is Takuma Ichijo: Prince of Castlevania. My childhood was filled with wonderful memories of my parents and I. Yet when I was 13 years old disaster struck; my parents were murdered. No one knows how they died, but I believe my power-hungry grandfather had something to do with it.

Not a moment after their death did he start changing everything about the kingdom. In less than a year he raised taxes, shut down hospitals, and cut off all international trade! You could say that when describing his rule, the words **tyrant** and **dictator** come to mind. But I think that the worst thing he has done was when took in a young pauper as his servant. Obviously he wasn't the first king to do that, but what he forced the young boy into doing was unforgivable.

I must warn you of the horrors I will reveal about our past. But this is about him; Kaname Kuran, a pureblood forced into slavery at the age of 12.


	2. I Saw Him Standing There

Actually I didn't meet Kaname until a month after Grandfather took him in; I think he was purposely hiding the boy away from everyone.

The night before we were supposed to meet I could barely fall asleep. What would he be like? Would he and I become friends, or would he be stuck up? Tossing and turning, I waited for the morning that never seemed to come.

But it did come; right when I finally fell asleep. I quickly got dressed and rushed down to the parlor. Thankfully I was the first one there so I had enough time to wake myself up.

I watched in amazement as Kaname came into the room; my breath escaping from my lungs. Gracefully he followed my grandfather, but even in his shadow Kaname's eternal beauty shone. Long brown hair hung around his pale porcelain skin. His eyes were of the deepest brown mixed with a touch of crimson blood. Even though he was a bit younger than me, you would never be able to tell! He smiled for a brief moment before dropping into a low bow.

I blushed slightly as he kissed my hand. Looking into my eyes he said, "Good morning, my lord. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Such class! His words swept me off my feet. My blush deepened when I realized I hadn't said anything back.

"Umm… I'm very happy to see how you have adjusted here."

His eyes twinkled as they held mine, "Thank-you, Master Ichijo. I hope we will get to send some time together soon."

Kaname reached for my hand again but Grandfather interrupted. He coldly glared at the pureblood, "Come boy. You have work to do."

The twinkling in those brown eyes quickly turned to fear as he followed my grandfather out. Before he left, I embraced him in a gentle hug. Whispering in his ear I said, "If anything or anybody bothers you, come to me. I'll protect you."

He stepped back with a small reddening showing across his features. As he left I could hear him answer, "Good bye, my dear master. Will you be my only hope in this new hell?"


	3. The Discovery That Changed Everything

_"Good bye, my dear master. Will you be my only hope in this new hell?"_

Those barely audible words shot daggers into my heart. I stand here, wondering what could have Kaname so unhappy. Tonight I will sneak up to his room. I need to ask him in private or else it might not be a truthful answer.

Until then, I found myself daydreaming about him; his milky skin, his chocolate locks, his passionate eyes. I guess this is what a first crush feels like. It's funny but I don't care if he is a guy or not.

That night, cloaked by darkness, I slipped out of my room. My legs wobbled as I searched; afraid I would run into Grandfather at any moment. Well, I almost did! As I finally found Kaname's chamber, I saw my grandfather leaving it.

Before he left he sneered, "Listen pureblood! Don't think you can try to escape from me; no one would dare turn against me. Anyone that does will suffer a long and painful death, this includes my grandson. If he chooses a mere servant over his own flesh and blood, he is no longer fit to be called an Ichijo!"

As Grandfather disappeared down the hall, I felt frozen. My own grandfather was going to kill me if I help Kaname?! It wasn't until I heard soft sobbing that I willed myself to move. They came from inside the room; from the poor pureblood no doubt. My heart felt torn between what I should do but as soon as I saw what lay inside the room, my mind was mind was made up.

Hiding in the darkest corner of the room, Kaname was curled into the fetal position. His eyes were wide; shifting back and forth in terror. As the moonlight revealed my presence he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled over to me, bowing as he pleaded "Please young master, forgive my disrespectful ways! I never intended to cause any problems between you and Lord Ichijou! I beg for your forgiveness!"

I couldn't take it anymore; tears filling my eyes. Scooping the shaking boy into my arms, I carried him over to his bed. There we sat, Kaname draped over my lap as I held him to my chest. As he clung to my comforting embrace I told him "You do not need to apologize, Kaname. I have decided to help you escape from here; I will protect you."


	4. Why Are You Helping Me?

Sleep engulfed me into a blanket of warmth and comfort. For a few minutes I could dream of what life was like outside of Ichijou Manor; where Kaname and I could run away together. How peaceful the world would seem away from this madness.

As I opened my eyes, it took me a couple of minutes to realize where I was. The room was of rich colors; deep jades, velvety purples, and luscious rubies. So I know I'm still inside the manor, but whose room am I in? I looked around to find myself face to face with a pair of large brown eyes. Kaname kneeled on the edge of the bed, the one I was lying in, as he watched me waking up.

The smile that had been on my lips disappeared as I saw the brunette's appearance. His creamy skin was black and purple with bruises; jagged scars lay in red threats; his hair and clothes were torn and disheveled. What had happen to my dear pureblood?

"Kaname," I looked deeply into his eyes, "did my grandfather do this to you?"

He hung his head, "….yes. Lord Ichijou has punished me for my disrespectful actions. I deserve every scar I'll receive." His words were hesitant, as if he was reading from cue cards.

"Why didn't you come to me? I told you I would be there for you."

Kaname's expression turned to one of confusion, "Master Ichijo…"

"No! Please call me Takuma. I am not your master and you never will be my slave, so long as I have a say in it."

"Why?" his words shocked me, "Why are you doing this for me? Why are you risking your life to help a pauper like me? Do you not realize the dangers in this for you? I never want to see you hurt,…especially if it's because of me!"

I couldn't help but feel tears rolling down my cheeks at the raw honesty in his statement. Hugging him close to me, I could feel him shaking too.

"Someday soon we'll get out of here." I whispered against his hair.

He sighed lightly, "Takuma, will you stay with me after we escape?"

"Always, Kaname. Always."


	5. As Time Passes

_**Hi! Hey, my first update of the New Year! This chapter is like a bridge between the beginning of the story to the main plot, so it is a bit different from the others. After this chapter the story will definitely become more intense (remember how it is rated?) !**_

Unfortunately, after that night Grandfather kept a close watch over us. We were separated to opposite sides of the manor; guards watching our doors all day … but bit at night. Every night at midnight the guards would go to sleep, and I would sneak out to Kaname's room.

Hidden in our own world, we told each other stories from our pasts. I told him of how the kingdom was before my parents' deaths and how they were. It hurt to remember them, but I was glad to share their memories with Kaname.

Over time I learned a lot about him as while. He said that about a year before he became a servant here, he lived with his family. During a house fire Kaname had lost his mother, father, and younger sister. His fondness memories of them were of snowy days when they all played outside together. As he spoke about those lost days, tears rolled down his cheeks. Many nights we spent in tight embrace, comforting each other.

I found myself dreaming more and more about escaping. Miles away I would build a cozy little cottage where we could go. Together we could sit without fear as the sun sets on each wonderful day. Wrapped in blankets, we would read by the fire place as the snow falls outside. At night we would fall asleep together and be the first thing each other sees in the morning. It would be a simple life; a pure life. That's all I really wanted. I don't want to become king; I don't need the power or the wealth, just Kaname.

As I grow closer to the age of 18, the age I will inherit the throne, Grandfather is getting unsteady in his actions. He is convinced that I will overpower him. His thoughts are a mystery to me but I hope they are not villainous. If I have to choose between Grandfather and Kaname, who would I side with? Will my hesitation lead to my undoing?


	6. Spend A Night In My Arms

_**Sorry for the wait, but this has been a very busy time period for me. Also this is a very big chapter (very important), this is kind of the chapter the starts the action of the plot. **_

_**Though I did not say when this takes place it does involve royalty, so the terms might sound different from a current day YAOI scence. **_

_**Again I will warn, this is where the "M" rating comes in. Thank-you for reading, hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

You know, honestly for years I had never knew what Kaname really did for Grandfather. He was a servant, but knowing my grandfather that wasn't all he did. In the past, I have tried to find out more about it but they both avoided the topics. The only thing Grandfather ever said was "whatever I tell him to and with nothing but the utmost respect for me." While Kaname only sighs "that is something I hope you never have to find out about." But I did find out, the hard way.

Over the years Kaname and I had grown closer to each other, in more than one way. When I turn sixteen we shared our first real kiss and today, my seventeenth birthday… I lost my innocence to him.

That night I had snuck out off my room as I had done so many times before; tiptoeing through the castle to reach my love's chambers. The shadows act as a cloak for my presence, ensuring me clemency. When I arrive to his room, I am surprised to see that Kaname is not waiting by the door as usual. Instead, I found him on his bed, propped up on his side with a look of pure sensuality in his eyes.

He smiled as he saw me enter, "Hello Master Takuma. I've been waiting for you." His words were filled with hidden promise while his voice was deepened with lust.

"Not that I don't find this incredibly alluring, but why are you doing this?" I giggled a bit out of nerves.

Taking my hand in his, Kaname guided me down to the bed. As he did, he whispered in my ear, "In one year you will turn 18 and become king; a king who will not be allowed to love a servant, least of all a male one. So I want to savor the time we have left together and leave you with a night you will always remember."

I shiver in delight as he kisses me with all of the passion and emotions he had been hiding. Kaname slightly smirks when I gasp as he removes our clothing. I stare for a moment in wonder at his exposed form; I had never seen anyone else's body but my own and here was this unbelievable one in front of me. His fingers are gentle and warm to the touch, traveling down the lines of my trembling figure.

"Kaname" I moaned from the sudden sensation of Kaname taking my arousal in his mouth. Lust continued to cloud my mind, making it down right impossible to think straight. His tongue swirls mercilessly around my tip before sliding down to the base at an agonizingly slow pace. Through blurry eyes, I watch the crown of chocolate locks bob between my thighs. God, even like this Kaname is absolutely radiant!

A strange fire seemed to combust within my groin, warning me of my swiftly approaching release. "Oh, please… please Kaname, stop!" I struggled to fill my lungs with the air they had lost ages ago.

Hesitantly, he raised his head to look into my eyes. "Are you not enjoying this?" he mumbled in embarrassment.

As our gazes meet, unshed tears show in his. I could tell my actions had hurt him, yet I could not help but blush as I quickly blurted out "No that's not it! I mean, this has to be one of the most amazing feelings I have ever experienced… but I hope that you are not doing this only because of our ranks."

A small smile appears on Kaname's beautifully lush lips, "No, I am doing this only because I want to. Even though I am aware that you could force me to pleasure you at any moment, I trust you, Takuma, I love you."

"I love you too, so much." I bent forward until our lips met in soft embrace. It did not stay that way for long as we practically fed off of each other's mouths.

Breaking away for, the smile on Kaname's features widen. Leaning in to me he whispered in my ear, "Then let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me pleasure you the way lovers should."

Stunned, I could nod in encouragement for him to continue. As Kaname patiently prepped my virginal entrance with his long fingers and some kind of lotion, I could not help but wonder how he knew what to do. Though homosexuality is present in today's life, it is rather frowned upon. As a small bundle of nerves inside me was stroked, my mind lost all its ability to think of anything but my lover.

All at once his movements stopped for a moment. "I will try to be as gentle as I can, but his may hurt" he explained as he slid his erection inside me. My muscles clenched around the foreign object, trying to adjust to Kaname's size. Tears had formed in my eyes but I only smiled reassuringly. My nether regions had fallen under a lot of pain, but I trusted Kaname. If he knew that this would give us an intimate bond, then I believe it is worth a little bit of discomfort.

The pain quickly turns to pleasure, as Kaname hit that bundle of nerves he had stroked so sensually before inside me again and again. It was all too much for me and I violently released onto our stomachs. Kaname's release followed soon after, his facial features thick with lust.

Our lips met once again, fierce in battle. As we lay there in embrace I had forgotten that Kaname was still inside me. Suddenly he gave his hips a thrust, catching me totally off guard as my fangs pierced his lower lip.

While I licked the blood off, I quickly apologized "Oh, Kaname… I'm sor-". But my words were cut short by a flood of memories, that were not my own, rushing to my mind.

_I can see my love; he is trembling, curled up on the floor in fear. The door is flung open and the intimating form of Asato Ichijou storms in. He roughly pulls the boy up by his brown strands, he smears at his pain. The elder forces Kaname onto his knees while he unzips his pants. Thrusting his erection into the boy's mouth, he simply commands "Suck it, or else."_

_Shivering at the threat the pureblood begins to lick his master's shaft. His ears are filled with the dirty words of the elder, while his eyes are filled with tears. When Asato was satisfied he hurled the brunette onto the bed and harshly took him over and over._

Just as suddenly as I was pushed into the past, the present appears in front of me. I look into Kaname's confused gaze. "Is that what my grandfather makes you do for him? He treats you like a common whore?!" My body is shaking in rage and remorse as I cry for all my lover has suffered through.

But to Kaname it must have looked like I was upset with him. He clutches to me, begging "Please, please forgive me Takuma! I am not worthy of your kindness and love."

Pressing a finger to his lips, I silenced his babbles. "Dear Kaname, it is not you who has done wrong. I only wish that there was something I could have done to stop him. No one deserves to live like you have."

"Do you still love me? Even now that you know that I am not pure?"

"Of course I do! Kaname, none of this changes my feelings for you!" I cradled him to my chest, "He will pay for this one day. I may not be able to do anything now, but when I am king no one will be able to hurt you. I swear to you that we will always be together."

* * *

_**Well, there we go. I know that there were some people that were wondering if I would put in about what Grandpa Ichijou did to Kaname, and this was the best place to do it. **_

_**By the way, I had originally thought that Takuma "would be on top" but as you will find out in the next chapter there is a big reason why Kaname was on top. The next chapter is coming soon. **_

_**Until then here is a quote I found that reminded of how Takuma feels powerless against his grandfather but he is the only good thing left in Kaname's life.**_

"To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world." – Brandi Snyder


	7. A Change of Plans

_**Hey, I know I haven't been able update this fic for more than a few months. Hopefully you like this and I will update again in Decemember.**_

Things changed between Kaname and I that night. We spent many nights exploring our new intimacy; teasing, experimenting, and pleasuring. After a few months, we knew each other's body as well as we knew our own. Yet this closeness came with its drawbacks; every scar or bruise Grandfather bestowed on my beloved I saw all too clearly.

Kaname claimed that as long as we were together, he could endure anything. Each night I wished I could simply kiss away those black and blue marks on his porcelain skin, though there was only one way to truly rid him of his pain. Grandfather may have been getting older, but he was still much more powerful than I was. Never did I dream I would need to fight for the throne; never did I dream of what was to occur that 3rd month.

It all started when I was struck down with a mysterious illness. Every morning, a couple of hours after leaving Kaname's bed chambers, I would find myself heaving in the bathroom. I would lock myself in there for an hour or so until I didn't feel queasy. As the week progressed, it became harder and harder to hid my illness from Kaname and Grandfather. On the sixth morning, I snuck out of the castle.

As I wandered the village street, a cloak hiding my appearance, I searched for the doctor's office. When I arrived at the right house I was surprised to find that the doctor was Senri Shiki, a childhood friend of mine. Before my parents' deaths, Senri and I often played together but soon I was whisked away to study my royal lessons while he had been training in medicine.

Senri had grown into a charming young man, not to mention an attractive one with icy blue eyes and stylish brown hair. Just like when we kids, he was about a head shorter than me but I think it suited him.

When he saw me, his eyes widened in surprise "Prince Ichijo, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Senri!" I grinned broadly, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Takuma?"

He shook his head, a smile breaking onto his lips "I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Takuma. How have you been? I've heard many stories about the castle over the years."

"Really? Like what?" I chuckled lightly.

"Like how King Asato has a personal slave who is a beautiful pureblood that he has his way with on a daily bases…" he paused as he saw the laughter leave my face, "Oh my god! Are you telling me that it's true?"

"Unfortunately, yes the rumors are true. His name is Kaname Kuran, the last of his bloodline, and he is indeed very beautiful. He has shoulder length hair the color of chocolate with eyes rivaling the finest red wine. His skin is as flawless as alabaster yet warm to the touch.

Kaname is a gentle soul who only wants to be loved. I was 13 years old when my grandfather brought him into the castle. The moment I met him, I knew I had fallen in love with Kaname. From the very beginning I knew how Grandfather would beat him, but only this year did I learn about the rape.

The night of my 17th birthday he and I took the final step of our relationship and during the act I accidently bit his lower lip. Somehow when I licked away the blood, I saw part of his past involving Grandfather.

Senri, I ask you because I can trust you, I need to know what's wrong with me. For almost a week I have been falling sick, but it is only in the early morning. By the time an hour has passed, I feel normal again. If I ever hope to overtake my grandfather, I can't have any extra weaknesses."

He sat there for a moment, silently taking in all I had just told him, before he said "Alright, I guess we get to play doctor again. Before I examine you, you need to change your clothes." Shiki held out a blue piece of fabric which resembled a backless skirt.

It was a bit awkward for both of us as I changed out of my dress shirt and trousers. To ease the tension Senri told me about his current lover.

"After this is all over," he said as he continued to look me over, "you have to meet Zero. We met when he became my assistant nurse. He's not like anyone I've ever seen before with his warm lilac eyes and hair that shines like pure silver."

"Oh, he sounds lovely! I am so glad you found each other! I hope Kaname and I can meet him soon!" I gushed in excitement.

"You will." Senri jotted down another note on his clipboard, his smile slowly turning into a frown "Umm, Takuma I don't know how to tell you this but you are a mother."

My jaw must have hit the floor when he said that. "But how is this even possible?" I stumbled.

"Kaname, although weakened from years of abuse, is still a pureblood." Senri explained as he helped me sit down, "Purebloods have many different powers, including the ability to control others both physically and mentally. Without knowing it, when you two dreamed of starting a new life together, he caused an embryo to develop."

We stared at each other in silence until I managed to ask "Do you think this will change everything?"

"That's something I think Kaname could answer better."

-Later That Day-

"Oh Takuma, I'm so happy." Kaname sighed, his eyes gleaming with tenderness.

He scooped me into his arms, his full lips flush against mine. We spun around the room together overcome by our emotions before he gently pushed me back on the bed.

He lays his head on my now bare belly, "We did this..I…I'm going to be a father." I could feel his tears as they fell on my skin, my own eyes glassy as well.

I wish I could have told you that we snuggled together for the rest of the night and then lived happily ever after, but that would be far from the truth. You see, while Kaname and I were dreaming of what our child would be like, we had forgotten about one very big problem; Grandfather.

As we lay together peacefully, the door burst open to reveal an outraged grandfather. Like all Ichijos, Grandfather has emerald green eyes but that night they were a shocking blood red. He stormed into the room, his favorite cloak fanning out behind him.

"So I was right." he spat, "You have chosen this filth over your own family."

Grabbing a firm hold of my collar, he threw me off the bed and against the wall. He had raised his hand to strike me when Kaname cried "Stop! You'll kill our baby!"

Well, that did it. Grandfather totally forgot about me as he overtook my love. He took a fight full of Kaname's chocolate locks as he yanked him onto his knees.

"You little slut! How dare you talk back to me! I should kill you right now for getting my grandson, the future king of Castlevania pregnant!" he roared as he brought his fist against Kaname's pale face again and again.

I got to my feet, still dizzy from my union with the wall, and threw myself against Grandfather's back. He howled in rage "Takuma Ichijo, you are a disgrace to our family. If you weren't the last living heir to my throne, I would have you exiled from Castlevania forever! But I made a promise to my dearly departed son that I would raise you!"

He looked from my stomach to my fallen Kaname, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. "You have 6 months; choose either the life of your 'precious' pureblood or the life of your unborn child." he began to pull Kaname out of the room, "I'll be keeping him, just to help you decide."

I reached out for my love, brushing his hair away from his now bruised and bloodied face. "Kaname there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is even when we're apart…I will always be with you."

_**Well, that's it for tonight….an update for 'Life Starts Now' will be up tomorrow! **_


End file.
